1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner system, and more particularly, to an air conditioner system including a heater for heating a refrigerant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a general air conditioning system includes a compressor, a 4-way valve, an indoor heat exchanger, and an outdoor heat exchanger, or the like, which configures a heat exchanging cycle, to cool or heat the room. In a heating mode, the outdoor heat exchanger is operated as an evaporator and the indoor heat exchanger is operated as an expander. In more detail, a refrigerant heat-exchanged with an outdoor air is compressed at high temperature and high pressure in the compressor, while being evaporated in the outdoor heat exchanger, and is heat-exchanged with an indoor air, while being condensed in the indoor heat exchanger, to heat the room.
In the heating mode, the air conditioning system may include a heater for heating the refrigerant evaporated in the outdoor heat exchanger. When the outdoor temperature is remarkably low, the evaporation of the refrigerant is not smoothly made in the outdoor heat exchanger. In this case, the heater heats the refrigerant and transfers it to the compressor. In more detail, the refrigerant condensed in the indoor heat exchanger is evaporated in the outdoor heat exchanger and is heated by the heater and is sucked into the compressor.
However, in the air conditioning system according to the related art, when the refrigerant condensed in the indoor heat exchanger is heated by the heater, that is, the evaporation of the refrigerant is not made in the outdoor heat exchanger, the refrigerant may be integrated in the outdoor heat exchanger. Therefore, there is a problem in that the refrigerant is lack in the heat exchange cycle.